1. Field
This invention relates to a base station and a wireless communication method using a multicarrier wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a cellular system, whole service area is divided into cell units and a base station and a plurality of wireless terminals communicates with each other a each cell. In the cellular system, the adjacent cells are designed overlapping each other so that communications are also able to be conducted on the boundary between the cells. Thus, if the same frequency band is assigned to the cells, inter-cell interference may occur in the area where the adjacent cells overlap each other (which will be hereinafter referred to as a cell edge).
JP-A 2001-231077 (KOKAI) discloses a system in which a frequency band is time-divided to be assigned to the cells with a time shift as a system in which inter-cell interference does not occur even when the same frequency band is assigned to the cells.
In this system, frequency band A assigned to the system is time-divided into slots S1, S2, . . . and the slots S1, S2, . . . are assigned to cells C1, C2, . . . . In each cell C1, C2, a base station and a plurality of wireless terminals occupy the frequency band A for communicating with each other within the time of the assigned slot S1, S2, . . . . Accordingly, the same frequency band is not used within the same time in each cell C1, C2, . . . , and inter-cell interference in the cell edge is not occurred.